Arashi's Forbidden friendship and love
by Ami Amaty
Summary: Arashi, Ami and Fusha go to visit Neji and Hinata. When they realize that Hinata and Neji have left on a secrete mission, the three friends set off to find them and help them in any way possible. On their expedition they run into many of the evil villains
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi's forbidden friendship and love**

**Summary: Arashi, Ami and Fusha go to visit Neji and Hinata. When they realize that Hinata and Neji have left on a secrete mission, the three friends set off to find them and help them in any way possible. On their expedition they run into many of the evil villains that Rome the lands between Arashi Country and Kohona.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Ami, I don't own Fusha or Arashi either…**

**Chapter one: Gone?!?**

Arashi sat on her bed, her long black hair flowing down her back. 'How could this happen, to me??' she asked herself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The light flowed in from the open door and glistened in her soft blue eyes. A girl with long pink hair and dark pink eyes walked in. "Ami?? You aren't supposed to be here!!" Arashi gasped, standing up. "Well I was bored and I know I'm not allowed but hey I'm not a 'follow-the-rules' type of girl…you should know that, Arashi." Ami exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. Arashi nodded in agreement and straightened out her white and red kimono. Ami wore her pink short Kimono and a pair of black shorts underneath it. On her left leg she had her Kunai holder and in it was, sure enough, a Kunai. "So Ami, where do you want to go??" Arashi asked, walking out the door, Ami following her. "Well, we can go see a movie or we can go visit my friend Fusha…" Ami said, opening the door to the bright outside. "Either way" Arashi replied.

--

They entered a big wooden door. "Fusha…" Ami called, stepping in the doorway. Arashi stepped in behind Ami and smiled as she saw the giant white leather couch and wide screen TV. Fusha came out of a back room and smiled when she saw her friend Ami. Ami ran up to Fusha and hugged her tightly. "I haven't seen you all day…I've missed you!!" Ami said. "Well lets head out to Neji and Hinata's" Fusha said. "Yea so you can flirt??" Ami teased. Fusha ignored her and walked out the door. They walked over to the Huyga's house and knocked. A note fluttered down from atop the door. Ami picked it up and read it.

_Dear Fusha, _

_Me and hinata have left on a very important mission, We hope you do not get mad at us for not telling you sooner but we had to leave immediately. _

_Love, _

_Neji and Hinata_

Fusha sighed and slumped down on the door. "Why??" she asked herself. "I could have told him earlier but now...what will i do??" Fusha asked. Ami bent down. "Dont worry, im sure Sasuke and Naruto will help us catch up to them...be cheerfull..."Ami said cheerfully. her pink eyes wide with joy.

**Please reveiw...especially DarkXarshi-chan...this was made for you!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Arashi's forbidden friendship and love 

Summary: Arashi, Ami and Fusha go to visit Neji and Hinata. When they realize that Hinata and Neji have left on a secrete mission, the three friends set off to find them and help them in any way possible. On their expedition they run into many of the evil villains that Rome the lands between Arashi Country and Kohona.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Ami, I don't own Fusha or Arashi either…

Chapter two: Neji? What happened to you?

"That's not the problem, ami!!" Fusha cried. "Then what is??" Ami asked. "I wanted to tell him today that I liked him and now I cant…I need to find him, Ami, we got to get Sasuke and Naruto to help." Fusha stood up and brushed off her butt. "hey, I got an idea, why don't I go talk to Naruto and Sasuke and you two start to head towards Arashi country??" Arashi exclaimed, before Ami and Fusha could say any thing Arashi was on her way to the Ramen shop. "So Ami, you told me the other day that you and Arashi aren't supposed to be friends because you're not a perfect little princess??" Ami nodded. "Yea, her parents want her to have friends who are rich and yea…" Ami sighed. "You're a bad girl and you're not rich so they wont let you two be friends??" Fusha said, Ami nodded again. They walked down the sanded path towards the dark forest. They heard wild cougars cry in the deep dark parts. "Do you really want to go into the woods??" Ami asked. Fusha gulped and looked at Ami. "Well…" she cleared her throat. "We could always wait for Sasuke and Naruto…" She said. Ami nodded and slowly backed away from the woods.

--

Arashi walked down the sanded path towards the center of Kohona, where all the shops were. She could smell the vague scent of Ramen. As she neared the town the smell got stronger. The smell was overwhelming to her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep whiff of the smell. Soon a Ramen shop came into view. The sign above it was decorated in red and blue letters. They read: TOP RAMEN. Inside the window were bowls of different colors, red, blue, green, and yellow. The door was draped with a silk quilt covered in Dragons and Chinese tigers. She pushed aside the silk quilt and walked in, hoping Sasuke and Naruto would be in there. "Hello, and welcome to the Top Ramen." A woman said, her voice a high-pitched squeal. Arashi winced and covered her ears. "Whaa??" she cried. "Oh I'm sorry miss. My name is Sakura-Chan." The high-pitched girl said again. Arashi looked at her, 'she looks just like Ami but she has blue eyes…' Arashi turned around and searched the room for Naruto. She spotted a blonde boy sitting next to a Raven-haired boy. 'Naruto…and Sasuke' Arashi said to herself. She walked up to the blonde and tapped him on the back. " What??" He asked, turning around. "Arashi??" The blonde asked. "Yep" she said, smiling. Naruto sighed and smiled back, "So, What do you want now??" He asked. Sasuke turned to the two of them. "Hey Arashi. Whats up??" he asked. Arashi smiled and then filled them in on what they were going to do. Sasuke and Naruto agreed. With that they walked back to Ami and Fusha and headed off towards the woods. "Hi Sasuke…" Ami said softly. Sasuke just nodded. The group walked into the dark forest….

TBC


End file.
